My Girlfriends Got A Girlfriend Now
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Part 3 of 3. SwanQueen. Emma and Regina break up with hook and hood to get back together.


_**A/N| This is basically just a sequel to 'Lips Of An Angel'. People requested wanting to see the break-up, and I thought I might throw in some SwanQueen fluffiness :)**_

* * *

_**~Friday~**_

Hook walked into the Charming's home, he'd come like a son to them, what being with Emma for almost a year now.

"Hey mum and dad, I don't know where to start. I hate to break the news, but I got a broken heart. "

Snow looked up at Hook with apologetic eyes. "What happened?" Snow frowned.

"Emma's got a hickey on her neck and it ain't from me. Seems there's someone special she's been meeting late at night, but the crazy thing about it, is that someone's not a him."

"Emma's gay? I suspected, but when she turned up with you.. I just assumed.." Charming frowned.

"My girlfriend's got a girlfriend now. It was cool for a minute, now its bringing me down. People are talkin' bout it all over this town." Hook sighed, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Regina sighed, turning to Emma, nuzzling her face in the blondes neck. Half an hour they'd been standing there in front of Robin, in Regina's family room. "What do you mean, 'we're over' Regina?" Robin asked.

"Oh My God!" Emma exclaimed and turned the Regina. "This is what she means." The blonde muttered before slamming her lips into Regina's with a bruising kiss.

"Oh. Okay." Robin looked down and picked up his duffle bag that Regina had Oh-So-Kindly packed for him, leaving like a wounded puppy.

* * *

"All my friends say, she's just going through a phase, and I believed her when she said I just need a little space  
But then I found pictures on her cellular phone, of them doing things, when I wasn't home. It hit me like a brick, I guess I should have seen the signs. This was more than just a friend and a bottle of wine" Hook continued to explain to his ex-'girlfriends' parents.

Emma didn't even bother telling him that she never loved him, or felt anything for him. She just said they were over and to be gone by the time she came back home.

"I'm sorry, Hook." Charming said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, really nothing left to say, I'll be sure to keep you posted if she swings it back this way, I guess I'm not as sad as you think I might be. The part that makes me mad is that they didn't invite me." With that, he walked out of the house.

* * *

Emma pinned Regina against the wall, bringing their lips together passionately.

Regina pushed her away gently, making the blonde lose her footing and land on the couch, Regina smirked and straddled Emma's lap, nipping and sucking at Emma's neck.

"Henry's staying at your parents' place tonight, yes?" Regina asked, looking into Emma's eyes.

"Every weekend." Emma said, lifting her hips to gain some friction.

Regina's eyes darkened with lust and she slammed their lips together once more.

* * *

_**~Sunday Afternoon~**_

Emma was sitting at Regina kitchen island, looking through the news paper as the scent of omelettes drifted through the room. "Bacon, Dear?"

Emma looked over to her girlfriend and smiled. "No thank you, babe. It'll ruin your amazing cooking."

"Henry's getting dropped here in about thirty minutes, you might want to put on more clothes then just your underwear and a tank-top." Regina husked, putting a plate in front of the blonde.

"You gonna eat with me?" Emma asked, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek, wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist.

Regina reflexively leaned into the touch of her lover, smiling softly. "I've eaten, Dear, you did wake later then myself, remember." Regina kissed the top of Emma's head, loving the height difference when the sheriff was sitting.

Emma shoveled a mouthful into her mouth and swallowed quickly, looking back up to Regina. "You could of woke me." Emma smirked.

"You looked peaceful."

"True loves kiss would of been better." Emma rested her head against Regina's stomach, eyes fluttering shut.

"I'll remember that for next time." Regina smiled, stroking her fingers through the blondes tussled hair.

Emma nuzzled her face against her lovers stomach briefly before pulling Regina into her lap.

* * *

Emma pulled her hair up into a neat braid after dropping the brush gently onto the dresser, watching Regina in the reflective surface rather then watching how she was doing her own hair. "How do you think Henry will react?"

"Knowing your mothers big mouth and your ex's closeness with your parents, he already knows."

Emma sighed, directing her eyes back to her hair as she tied the end off so the braid wouldn't come lose.

"I guess we'll find out." Emma said, walking down the stairs with Regina, their hands linked.

Emma brought their lips together slowly, Henry was due home any minute, but Emma couldn't stop herself, she missed those lips claiming her own with each passionate fiery kiss they shared.

They way their tongues danced, their lips moved. All Emma felt each time, was fireworks.

The front door opened and neither woman heard it to caught up in each other.

"Well, I over heard Hook talking to Gramps about you two, but seeing it..." Henry started.

Emma jumped back, her head turning so fast she felt it crack, her heart hammering in her chest. "Kid.. I.."

"Cool" Henry beamed. "See, I knew you two loved each other.." He ran over, wrapping his arms around Emma, then Regina.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled nervously with a shrug. "Guess he reacted okay." Regina chuckled and Emma laughed softly.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you both, and now we can all be a family" He grinned up at his mothers.

* * *

_**A/N| It's done.. There might be a 3rd part to it depending on reviews.**_


End file.
